


Affairs

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [67]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Affairs, Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You have an affair with Slash, who turns out to be engaged.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Blurb weekends [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 1





	Affairs

Having an affair with Slash was nice while it lasted. That's until the day he tells you he's getting married next weekend. You did know he has a girlfriend, but you didn't know he's engaged to her. Catching feelings and hoping you'd actually get together is not the point of an affair, but somehow you still haven't given up on that idea.

So while Slash is at his wedding, you are at the Rainbow, eating French fries and drinking Jack and Coke in a desperate attempt to forget about him.  _ You deserve better, _ you keep reminding yourself over and over again, but the Guns N' Roses poster on the wall beside you doesn't lift your mood at all.

"May I sit here?"

You look up to see Slash, wearing a white button-up shirt and black leather pants. "Shouldn't you be with her?" you ask bitterly, fixing your gaze on the glass in your hand.

He slides into the booth, sitting across from you. "I couldn't."

"Leaving your own wedding early isn't a nice way, don't you think?"

"I'm sure she'll get over me soon. She's a model, men are at her feet," he shrugs. "I told her I'm in love with somebody else."

You snort, finally raising your head. "And who is that?"

"You, of course!"

"You're kidding," you mutter, starting to leave.

"No, I'm not. I didn't think this was going to be more than a fling, but I love you."

You sit down again. "Why didn't you tell me sooner that you were engaged? Did I really have to find out four days prior?"

"Sorry about that… I wasn't really sure about how I felt, but I reconsidered some things this morning and I realized she's not who I want to spend my life with," he explains. "Please give me another chance?"

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" you sigh, raising your eyebrows. You don't want him to leave you again if he changed his mind.

Slash nods. "Then yes."


End file.
